


谵妄侧写

by Joykay



Category: ID:INVADED, 异度侵入
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: 监禁室里真正的赎罪者并不是鸣瓢秋人，而是百贵室长。我目送他平静地走向了自己的死亡。
Relationships: 鸣瓢秋人/百贵船太郎
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	谵妄侧写

**Author's Note:**

> CP：鸣百（鸣瓢秋人x百贵船太郎）
> 
> 分级：NC/17
> 
> 字数：4.7k
> 
> 若鹿一雄视角

作为在‘仓’工作的新人，我常因经验不足或情感过剩说出一些不谙世事的天真话语，引来前辈侧目，甚至有时会为此自己在心里吐槽自己“再这样瞎胡说怕不是就要下岗了。”

但事实上我并无下岗顾虑，毕竟前辈们虽然严肃却很照顾我，有时工作中的疑问顾虑也对破案思路大有帮助，我就好像在保住工作职位的悬崖边翩翩起舞，悬崖下流淌的是名为失业的吃人大河。

我们所在的大楼叫做塔，平日工作之余或休息日，就算只是院子，我们都会出去走走，见见阳光，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，但百贵室长除外，从鸣瓢秋人被收押在塔的牢房里的那天开始，他就没有再走出塔一步。每日不是工作、整理文书，就是为了鸣瓢秋人的生死或工作能力与高层周转协调，不断地在塔中奔走上下。

早濑浦局长常说我们在工作中将鸣瓢秋人逼的过紧，也需要给他休息饮食的时间。百贵室长的回复常常是“他撑得住”，但我更怀疑他撑不撑得住。

当破案所需时间过长时，疲惫不堪的我们往往需要坐在椅子上，边喝着能量饮料边分析，但百贵室长从不休息，他对鸣瓢格外严苛，对自己更甚：如果酒井户解开谜题的时间是六百秒，那么百贵室长就皱着眉头站上十分钟。如果酒井户解开谜题的时间是一整天，那么百贵室长就皱着眉头等待二十四个小时。

每当破案结束犯人落网，他紧皱的眉头会松开几分，在我们的鼓掌声中对我们说辛苦了，只身一人去拜访那位功臣，再转身回到自己的办公室里书写报告。

在我们‘仓’的所有工作人员的心里，他是罔象女最可靠的守护者，是幽蓝色虚拟世界外冷静的指挥官，是构建供给塔运转的，永不停息的齿轮。

啊，这样安稳而牢固的人际关系，这样紧张却不失人情味的工作环境，身在其中的我真是太幸福了。

——这样美妙的念头每天都在我的脑子里转来转去，甚至一直持续到了昨天晚上。

当时我正在羽二重的办公室里侃大山，因为站累了，左手随意地向后拄到监控台上，导致正监视着罔象女机器的屏幕切到了监禁室内的场景，察觉到背后光亮的明暗变化，我甚至没有终结当时的话题，笑着回头，随意地用眼角余光瞥了一眼。

然后我愣住了。

因为屏幕里的鸣瓢秋人正和百贵室长在监禁室的角落里做/爱。

百贵室长被摁在角落里正/入，但鸣瓢秋人没有进一步动作，他的脸颊嵌入百贵室长的一侧肩窝，两只胳膊虚揽着室长，重心微微前移，将自身全部的重量都施加给室长，他一动不动，像是睡着了。室长靠着角落静静喘息，左手攀着鸣瓢秋人的右肩膀，右手拄在地上，好让他身上的侵入者不会滑到地面上，他默默不语地注视着永不关闭的白炽灯，长时间注视强光熬得他眼眶通红，可他仍然面无表情，不曾合眼。

为了给予犯人心理和生理的双重压力，监禁室里大功率的白炽灯从未熄灭过，犯人长期处于不能入睡的、精神高度紧绷的状态，当心理防线上的最后一根稻草被压弯时，一切便开始无所遁形，冷汗，泪水，口水往往混合在一起，顺着他们的脖颈流下，他们匍匐在门边，用最狼狈、最忏悔的姿态跪在门边，双手紧紧地握住门把手，对着摄像头哭泣着阐述自己的罪过。

看着熟睡的鸣瓢秋人和平静的百贵室长，我突然想起我上小学的时候，有节课上自然老师给我们留了课堂作业，内容是试着制造一只蝴蝶的标本，因为笨手笨脚，我只捉住了一只翅膀很小，但其上磷粉排布非常精致的受害者。当我用大头钉刺穿它的那一刻，它瘦小的躯体挣得像张猛然绷紧了的弓，霎时间却又悄无声息的缓缓下落。

它最后的动作是努力地将头转向窗户的那侧，眷恋地注视了一眼太阳的光亮，就又轻轻地恢复原位，静静地伏在那里，慢慢地死去了。但不知道为什么，不管我怎样按照老师教授的方式处理，它翅膀上漂亮的磷粉还是一天天的黯淡下去，甚至纤细的肉体也渐渐萎缩下去，坏死了，腐烂了。

现在，这只背负着沉重钉子与木板的蝴蝶，以我的童年卧室的书桌上为起点，背负着本不该属于它的无妄罪过，扇动起它小小的翅膀，奔赴向窗外温暖的阳光。

羽二重从椅子上站起身，将监控切回了罔象女所在的房间。

他拧着眉毛，用一种让人难以读懂的悲伤眼神凝视我，微微摇了摇头。

我和他对视着，感到到自己心脏的边缘泛起丝丝寒意，开始被一种疼痛感撕扯。

我点了点头。

钉子和木板太过沉重，那只蝴蝶并没有飞出太远的距离。

它重新落回了我的书桌。

我以为这样的日子会持续很久很久，持续到百贵室长成功把鸣瓢秋人变回正常人的那天，持续到我不再是容易被威胁下岗的后辈那天。

但是我没想到它只持续了短短两年，我的愿景还哪个都没有实现。

是我们正寻找连环杀人案凶手的那天，是鸣瓢秋人投入的第二十五个小时，是酒井户刚判断出佳爱琉死亡原因的那一刻，是我们等待百贵室长下达进一步指示的那一瞬。

被我们一起注视着的百贵室长正准备张口说话，但突然间，他的表情变得格外奇怪，像是面部神经断裂，抑或是声带突然损毁，他张着嘴，却说不出话。

他猛地咳出了一大口血。

“嗡”的一声，我的脑子空了。

羽二重大睁着眼睛，我注意到他甚至没有站起来的勇气，他身旁的白岳先生翕动着嘴唇，脸色煞白。

好像是再没有支撑他站着的力气，百贵室长一只手扶着罔象女机器的边缘，跪在地上，大口大口地吐着血，另一只手狠狠地扼着自己的喉咙，好像这样就可以把正从身体中流逝出的，他的生命留在身体里。

他突然松开了那只扶着罔象女机器的手，颤抖着指向东乡小姐，把掉落在地上的，仍然与松岗先生通着话的手机推到她的脚边。

我看到东乡小姐的脸颊因这突发的恐惧微微痉挛着，她的牙齿细微地互相摩擦着，发出‘咯吱咯吱’的响声，她的手抖的厉害，不曾涂过甲油的指甲上现在是青紫一片，但她捡起了那只手机，用一种奇异的、颤抖而又平稳的音调，对外务分析官松岗先生，下达了准确的命令。

我记不清后来发生了些什么，好像百贵室长咚的一声倒在了地上，好像国府先生及时地叫来了医务队救援，好像那场犯罪中的杀人狂轻易地就被抓住没有反抗，但我无论怎样努力回想，都只有模糊的色块和嘈杂的声音。

出了急救室的医生摘下口罩手套，用平静的语调告诉我们手术中基本可以确定百贵室长患的是肝癌晚期，吐血的原因是门静脉高压导致的食管胃底静脉破裂出血，幸亏送治及时直接进行了手术并得到了输血，现在大约还有两三个月左右生命希望我们可以好好交接工作不要让百贵先生过度劳累。

东乡小姐纤细的身躯猛地抖了一下。

但很快她就回过身来，强压着情绪为我们布置任务：“国府，这次的任务报告由你来写，羽二重，你负责提供信息，白岳……”

“若鹿，”她看向了我，“你负责对任务报告进行最后的校检，”她的喉咙剧烈的收缩了一下，“在那之前，请你帮忙看护百贵室长。”

她没有等我的回复，就立刻向自己办公室的方向走去，她的身影在长长的走廊中逐渐缩小至一个小小的黑块。

但我好像看到那个小小的黑块抬起了胳膊，在自己的脸颊上抹去了什么。

百贵室长是在第二天晚上苏醒过来的，当时我正坐在他的床边，低声阅读着羽二重给我发过来的行动报告。

“抓捕成功了吗？”百贵室长清晰的声音吓得我一抖，手里的文书掉在了地上，我手忙脚乱地捡着纸，点了点头。

“你可以回去工作了。”百贵室长竟然短促的笑了一下，无奈地看着我，“顺便帮我把医生叫进来。”

一周后百贵室长就回到‘仓’里了，他坐在轮椅上，边挂着几袋我根本不认识的药物边继续工作。他仍然不眠不休，如果酒井户解开谜题的时间是六百秒，那么百贵室长就皱着眉头看上十分钟。如果酒井户解开谜题的时间是一整天，那么百贵室长就皱着眉头盯上二十四个小时。

每次任务之后他仍然会去找鸣瓢秋人，不过是从自己步行变成我推着他的轮椅，鸣瓢看到百贵室长坐在轮椅上的时候还愣了一下，问他怎么了。

“没什么大事，”关门的时候，房间里的百贵室长的声音平稳冷静，“前两天清理‘塔’中的叛徒的时候太不小心，过些日子就好了。”

门把手上的寒意顺着我的手指传到脊背，我打了个冷战。

这是他们见的最后一面。

百贵室长仍然不出塔，他推着轮椅整理文书，为了鸣瓢秋人的生死或工作能力与高层周转协调，推着轮椅不断地在塔中奔走上下。

在外人看来，他这样的人或许会被称呼为工作狂，但我知道，他不过是一个不被理解的，在与鸣瓢秋人不对等感情中的悲哀囚犯罢了。

唯一不变的是他的眼神永远坚定，唯一不同的是他夜晚居住的地方从自己的房间变成了病房，他的皮肉逐渐陷入骨头架构的空间中，像是身体的内部正不断的燃烧着供给行动思考，又好像是在活着经历一场死亡后的过程，将身体的一切都缓缓地蒸发殆尽。 

人类的思想，科技，医学……一切的一切，都在不断发展，我们创造了罔象女，用它来以更快的速度破案；我们研发了自行驶系统，可以使人们的交通出行更加安全便捷；但我们还没有那么先进的医学，可以将百贵室长拉回生的彼岸，拉回我们的身边。

我时常透过玻璃窗观察病房里熟睡着的百贵室长，痛苦地发现他的眼窝已经深深地凹陷下去，甚至不算高的颧骨都突了出来。

这场绝症正消耗着他残余不多的体力。

每次案后与鸣瓢秋人进行对接的人开始变成了我或东乡小姐，他叫我‘分析小哥’，每次解决案情之后都会笑着和我打招呼，但他从不问我室长去哪了，室长怎么了，仿佛百贵室长在他身上倾注的心血，耗费的精力于他而言不需要多提，也不甚重要。

我开始对他产生了强烈的不满和怨气，就算每次案后交接言辞中也充斥着怨怼。鸣瓢秋人必然是能看懂我的，但他仍然从来不问我百贵室长，只是平和的，笑着同我交谈。

室长发高热的次数越来越多，并发症中的肝性脑病让他开始谵妄，我们轮换着坐在他的病床边，心惊胆战地听着他模糊不清的胡话。

“你但凡，”闭着眼睛的百贵室长紧紧地皱着眉头，“如果你能……”他脸上的表情突然变换，取而代之的是一种悲伤的，有些胆怯的神色，我知道那是癌症晚期的恶病质和疼痛正折磨着他，“求你……”

但他的意志力又是那样的坚强，所有包含着情感宣泄的句子，他只说出开头后就紧紧咬住唇舌，不让自己再多表现出一分软弱。

百贵室长的情况愈加恶化，最后一天的时候，他已经不允许再被探视了，见到他最后一面的人也不是鸣瓢秋人，而是下午时候无视了探视禁止的局长和随行的羽二重前辈，在他们三人秘密交谈了四个小时后，百贵室长陷入了最终的昏迷，并在当天夜间十点十分停止了呼吸。

遵从百贵室长的遗言，我们并没有为他举办追悼会，也没有最后的遗体告别，我至今都不知道他的遗体作何处理又葬在了哪里，我只知道那天开始鸣瓢秋人的房间内多了个花盆，里面种着颗平平无奇的仙人球，从此鸣瓢秋人的日常就多了一项：端详他的新朋友，并试图通过浇水的方式让它开花。他要被投入的时候也不需要担心，毕竟仙人球是那样坚韧的，可以独自生存的植物。

有次押送他回监狱的时候，富久田保津笑嘻嘻地问我，为什么要把一个完整的灵魂送给隔壁的前辈呢，前辈是那样的四分五裂，一个完整的灵魂于他又有些什么帮助呢？

我不会回答他，也不知道怎样回答他。

鸣瓢秋人太平静了，他再也没有失控也没再引诱自杀，像是终于乖顺于法律和仓，如果说过去我觉得鸣瓢秋人是一个外表冷酷，但内心燃烧着熊熊复仇火焰的男人，那么现在火焰熄灭了，他内心的森林被烧灼成了坚硬的炭石，再也不会有东西伤害他，或者对他产生什么影响了。

他终于成为一个没有牵引也没有来处的男人了。

最近又新出现了连环杀人案，由外务科们采集到的思想粒子被构建成井，鸣瓢秋人走进存放室，躺入了机器之中。

“投入。”

我叫酒井户，是个神探，现在在我面前死去的这个女孩叫做佳爱琉酱，我的任务是判断出她的死亡之谜，现在站在我身边的人是……

现在站在我身边的人是……？

站在我身边的人是……？

站在我身边的人……？

“啧。”酒井户单手挠了挠自己的后脑勺，努力调动着快要僵死的肌肉，扯出了一个笑容。

表情严肃的少年向他点头示意，嘴角努力抿出了一丝微弱的笑意。

是我的助手，百贵船。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你的阅读，因为细节真的很多，所以请自己发掘，加油（不）


End file.
